


I'll Catch You

by Cadburytrooper96



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: All Newt wants is to help her, Bisexual Theseus Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Oral Sex, Protective Theseus Scamander, Spoilers, Theseus just wants his brother happy and safe, Tina bottling up her emotions instead of dealing with them, Vaginal Sex, evil queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Queenie moves across the front page, her wand casting dark spells. Above her picture, the title reads ‘Grindlewald’s Second-In-Command wreaks havoc on magical community’.Tina deals with the emotional and professional fallout of her sister's actions and pushes Newt away in the process.Contains spoilers for 'Crimes of Grindelwald'





	I'll Catch You

Tina glares down at the newspaper lying across her desk. Queenie moves across the front page, her wand casting dark spells. Above her picture, the title reads ‘Grindelwald’s Second-In-Command wreaks havoc on magical community’. Queenie’s eyes look fixed on her target and her hand doesn’t waver as she hurls curses at people.  

Tina can barely recognize her anymore. “What are you doing, Queenie?” She whispers as though the figure in the paper can hear her. 

“Goldstein!” 

Tina flicks the paper away as Director Graves (the real one this time) marches up to her desk. “I take it you’ve seen today’s paper?” He asks and Tina feels her stomach sink. She knows what he’s about to ask next and she already knows what her answer will be. 

“Sir, I can’t-” 

“You know your sister better than anyone. It is only sensible that-” 

“She’s my sister!” Tina yells at him before realizing what she’s done. To his credit, Percival Graves pretends she didn’t and gives her a moment to collect herself. Tina blinks away her suddenly blurry vision and looks anywhere but at the Director’s face. 

“Queenie was a good friend to many of us here but she’s become a threat, Tina.” Percival says softly. “I know she’s family but the woman killed five Aurors last night. She knows things about MACUSA, about people’s lives, she managed to get to a good number of people with her legilimency.” 

Tina’s stomach sinks with Percival’s every word. It’s a thought that’s kept her up at night. Queenie using her gift for evil. It’s crossed her mind in the past that her sister would be quite formidable if she was ever to switch sides but the reality of it is more frightening than she could have imagined.  

“I won’t force you into it.” Director Graves continues. “You can say no but your knowledge of her would be extremely useful.” With that as a last word, Percival walks away, leaving Tina to contemplate his words. 

* * *

 

Tina tries to keep a strong face as she walks into Theseus’ office. Every Auror is on call to help fight Grindelwald and his deranged followers and it is not uncommon for Aurors to hop from country to country, following leads. Frankly, the entire thing leaves her exhausted but who is she to complain. 

Tina stops in surprise as she comes across an unusual sight. Percival Graves is sat on Theseus Scamander’s desk and the two are engaged what looks to be an intense conversation.  _They’re sitting awfully close._  Tina clears her throat and the duo jump apart with lightning speed.  

“Ah, Tina. Just the Auror I want to see.” Theseus says as though he wasn’t just caught in a compromising position with the Director of Magic for MACUSA. Tina is sure Newt will get a good laugh out of it when she informs him of it. 

“We-Percy and I-” Theseus begins and Tina’s brow rises in surprise at the degree of familiarity in his tone. “-were wondering if you’d be open to an assignment.” All thoughts of shenanigans are wiped from her mind and Tina feels excitement thrum through her veins at the prospect of a new assignment.  

Theseus stands up to hand a file over to her and she eagerly grabs it. As her eyes skim over its contents, her excitement is slowly replaced with rage. 

“Now, Tina-” Theseus begins but Tina’s marching forward and slamming the file back down on his desk. 

“How could you?” She asks, her voice wavering with anger.  

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Theseus says but Tina doesn’t want to hear what he has to say on the topic. 

“You want me to betray my own sister, you might as well ask me to send her to Azkaban myself.” She snaps. 

“All we’re asking is that you draw her out. You’re most likely the only one she won’t kill on sight.” Percival says, choosing to step into the conversation. 

“It’s not a request this time Tina.” Theseus says softly. “These are orders from high up, our hands are tied on this.” 

Tina swallows thickly. She’s suspected for some time that this would come but she’s been looking for ways to stall the inevitable. 

“We have a vague idea of where she is, we can send you with others-” Theseus begins but Tina shakes her head. 

“Don’t bother. I...I know where she is.” She says lowly.  

“And you said nothing because?” Percival asks and she turns to glare at him before turning to Theseus. 

“She’s my sister. I don’t expect you to understand, Director but she’s all I have left.” She says in a pleading tone to Theseus. “What you’re asking me to do...would you do it if it were Newt?” She asks. Theseus hesitates for a moment before giving her a curt nod.  

A swell of anger surges up in her and before she can rethink, she's speaking again. “Would you do it if it were Leta?” She spits out venomously. The blood drains from Theseus’ face and Tina immediately regrets her words. 

“Thes, I didn’t mean-” She scrambles to apologize but his eyes have grown cold. 

“You have your orders, Auror Goldstein.” He says in a cool voice and his dismissal is a slap in her face. Tina looks to Percival and finds he carries a look of disappointment which makes her feel even worse. 

“W-When do I leave?” She stammers, forcing the words past her lips.  

“A month’s time.” Director Graves asks as Theseus turns his back to her. “I suggest you brush up on your Occlumency and Legilimency.” 

* * *

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?”  

Tina refills her wine glass and avoids Newt’s eyes. Maybe if she doesn’t reply, he’ll drop it. Newt’s not known for his confrontational nature and she knows he won’t push her on this. It’s not like he’s pushed the other times she’d clammed up on him. 

“Thes called. He was in a bit of a state.” Newt continues. 

Or not. 

Guilt twists in her belly as she remembers the look on Theseus’ face when she brought up Leta. 

“Tina.”  

Something in Newt’s voice makes her look up at him. His face is one of concern and he looks as though he’s seconds away from wrapping her in a hug. Normally she’d welcome the chance to rest in his arms but not today. 

“You already know, I don’t see why you want to hear it from me.” She says, her tone devoid of all emotion. 

“Don’t do this.” Newt says softly. “Don’t shut me out, love.” His tone threatens to break down her walls but Tina resists. If she’s going to do this, she can’t afford to be weak, she can’t afford emotions. 

“There’s nothing to discuss, Newt.” She says as she stands up, her dinner plate floating into the kitchen. She walks out of the dining room, staunchly avoiding his gaze.  

* * *

 

Tina looks around cautiously as she wanders the streets of Berlin. The magical community here is awash with Grindelwald supporters and she knows she has to be careful. She hears footsteps behind her and turns immediately, her wand ready for attack. 

“Always the career girl.” 

 Queenie stands in front of her with a small smile on her face. Tina’s eyes roam over her sister’s figure and she finds it hard to believe this is the first time they’ve seen each other in almost two years. Queenie is cloaked in a black winter jacket, her hair and makeup styled to perfection as always. There’s a pin on her breast in the shape of what looks to be the Deathly Hallows and Tina feels nauseous. 

She feels the familiar pricks of Queenie’s legilimency at the base of her skull and she strengthens her occlumency shields. 

“You’ve gotten better at that. Practicing how to keep me out?” Queenie says, her voice cloyingly sweet and Tina feels her eyes well up with tears. 

“Come home Queenie. We can fix this. There’s still time.” She pleads, her orders flying out the window. She doesn’t care about the ministry, all she cares about is rescuing her baby sister from the mess she’s put herself in. “Newt and I will vouch for you, just come home.” 

Queenie mouth twists in a sneer and she eyes her sister. “Come home to what?” She spits out. “The no-majs are planning for war, you’ve seen what they’re saying about people like us and yet the wizarding world cowers behind its statutes of secrecy.”  

“You sound just like him.” Tina says in a heartbroken whisper. All this time, Tina had been trying to convince herself that Queenie was confused, that she’d been brainwashed, that she’d been forced to do the things she'd done but standing in front of her, she could see that none of it was true.  

“Gellert’s right.” Queenie says and Tina reels at the level of familiarity in her tone. “All my life I’ve been forced to suppress who I am because it makes people uncomfortable or it scares the no-majs or it’s against the law.” Queenie says mockingly and Tina winces.  

“Grindelwald was the first to let me be free.” Queenie says with a cold smile. “Come with me Tina, you’ll be safe with us.” Her hand stretches out and Tina looks down at it with revulsion. 

“Ma and Pa would be ashamed.” She says before casting a legilimens spell. It’s not her style at all, she was always of the mind that one legilimens was enough in the family and had never attempted learning it beyond basic Auror training but she’d been practicing in secret with Newt and Jacob, trying to get the spell right.  

Queenie is as surprised as she expected and for a brief moment, Tina delves into her head. She gets whisps of Credence performing astounding feats of magic, memories of Queenie and Grindelwald in an embrace too intimate to be casual and brief scenes of dragons before she is shut out by Queenie’s walls. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Teenie.” Queenie says darkly and before she can move, she feels an excruciating pain descend on her. She’s on the ground before she knows it, screaming as she feels the pain engulf her. In the back of her mind, she feels Queenie’s presence again but she is unable to think past the pain sweeping through her. 

Suddenly, it vanishes as soon as it came and Tina hears muffled yelling and spells being cast. Her vision is spotty and the last thing she sees before passing out is a very familiar pair of shoes. 

* * *

 

She wakes up with a start, her hand trying to grasp at a wand that isn’t there. “Easy Tina, easy. You’re safe now.” She turns to see Director Graves and Theseus sitting next to her. Memories come rushing back to her and Tina swallows. 

“Is she...Did you...?” She can’t bring herself to say the words but they know what she means. 

“No, she managed to get away. It seems she was prepared for an attack herself.” Theseus says and despite everything, Tina feels strangely relieved.   

“How long were you watching for?” She asks softly.  

“Up until you started screaming and Percy ran in throwing spells and hexes around. The paperwork is going to be a nightmare.” Theseus says with a smile that lets her know all has been forgiven. 

“Newt’s unaware of what happened, I didn’t want to bring him in just yet but he knows you were in danger.” Theseus says and Tina nods. That’s going to be a whole separate battle to fight once she gets back home but she’ll think about it later. Despite her delving into his mind to practice her legilimency, she and Newt’s relationship has become strained. He’s hurting, she knows this but she can’t bring herself to open up to him, can’t bear the thought of facing the pain she keeps evading. 

“What were you able to get?” Percival asks, getting down to business and Tina tries to maintain her Auror façade.  

“Credence is a very powerful wizard and it looks as though Grindelwald has him under his thumb.” She begins. There’s a throbbing pain in the back of her mind, remnants of the curse Queenie used on her and she tries to push through it. “There’s something to do with dragons, you might have to pull Newt into this after all.” She says to Theseus and he looks like he’d sooner die than involve his baby brother in this. Tina feels the same. 

“Is that all?” Percival asks and she hesitates. She knows what she saw in her sister’s head, Queenie and Grindelwald are in some sort of twisted relationship but she doesn’t know that she can say this to anyone else. Queenie’s reputation is pretty much in shambles but she doesn’t want to tear it down further than she has to. 

“It can be off the record, Goldstein.” Director Graves says gently, sensing her struggle. “It won’t leave the three of us.” Tina swallows again and makes up her mind. Queenie’s chosen her side. It’s time to stop protecting her. 

“She and Grindelwald seem to be...quite close.” She says delicately, putting an emphasis on the word ‘close’. Theseus and Director Graves exchange a cryptic look and Tina puzzles at the familiarity between the two. She resolves to ask Newt about it when she gets home. 

“Alright, Tina. You’ve been of great service to the Ministry. You’re on leave for the next week.” Director Graves says as he stands up.  

Wait.” She says to him and Percival pauses. “I don’t know how much she saw but she looked into my mind when she...” Tina’s throat closes up but they all know what she’s speaking of. He and Theseus exchange another look before he speaks up. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. You just focus on getting some rest now.” He says before leaving her and Theseus alone. An uncomfortable silence settles between before her brother-in-law speaks up. 

“You’re good for travel.” Theseus says gently. “There’s a portkey waiting to take you straight back home so you can get some rest. I’ll let Newt know you’re safe.” Tina nods and Theseus stands up.  

“Oh, and another thing.” He says before he leaves. “Despite what Newt will have you believe, I try not to meddle in his life but whatever is going on between the two of you, please fix it. Newt has been a bit of a wreck these past few weeks and though he won’t say a bad word against you, I know things aren’t right.” 

Tina looks down guiltily and her fingers fiddle with the bedsheets. He’s right. Things aren’t good between them and she doesn’t know how to fix it. She doesn’t know if she can fix it.  

“Newt loves you and you love him.” Theseus continues. “Whatever is happening, whatever you’re scared of, it’s not worth throwing your relationship away. We need all the love and support we can get in these trying times.” He gives her shoulder a squeeze and then he’s gone.  

* * *

 

Tina stumbles into their home, her head reeling with the effects of the portkey. She’s never liked using them and each experience only strengthens her distaste of them. A glance at the clock in the living room tells her Newt is feeding his creatures.  

She should go shower and rest but right now, she just wants to be held by her husband. She can hear Newt scolding one of his creatures and she cautiously walks down the stairs. It’s been weeks since they’ve had any sort of meaningful conversation and Tina feels nervous.  

She has half the mind to turn and go back to their room but Theseus’ words push her forward. Newt looks up at the sound of her footsteps and he stops his motions. 

“You’re back.” He says, his voice wavering and all the emotions she’s kept bottled up inside come rushing out of her. She doesn’t think as she flings herself into his arms, tears rushing down her face.  

“Tina? Darling, what happened?” Newt says with concern even as he wraps his arms around her. She’s shaking around him and the switch from cold and emotionless to sobbing leaves Newt confused.  

“Tina, you’re scaring me. What happened?” He asks and Tina manages to stifle her sobs enough to answer him.  

“I...I...” The words are stuck in her throat and she can’t push them out. Saying it out loud means it’s real and she can’t jump over that cliff just yet. Newt senses her turmoil and he plants a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Let me in, Tina. I’m right here.” He says softly in her ear. “I'll catch you, I’ll always catch you, just let me in.” His words bring her back to the death chamber where their relationship began and Tina feel more tears stream down her face.  

“S-She...She...She used the Cruciatus curse on me.” Tina gasps out, the words clawing their way out of her throat. They both know what that means and Newt stills at her revelation before holding her tighter.  

“Oh, Tina. I’m so so sorry.” He whispers in her ear. The genuineness in his tone is what finally tears the last of her walls down and she’s sobbing once more in his arms.  

Newt sits her down on the steps and she cries until she got nothing left in her. Newt is a steady rock all through her tears and his presence soothes her. The crying leaves her feeling empty, like she’s a husk of her former self and Tina just wants to feel something. 

Her fingers toy with the buttons on Newt’s shirt and he looks down at her. “I...I don’t know if you still want me-” She begins shakily but he cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. 

“I never stopped wanting you or loving you.” He whispers to her. “What do you need?” He asked, his eyes boring through her.  

“I just want to feel you.” She says simply and he nods. He slowly leans down to kiss her. It’s the first time in a long while since they’ve done this but kissing him is like coming home. It’s familiar yet at the same time, new and Tina clings to the feeling. 

His hands travel across the expanse of her body and even with clothes on, she can feel her body start to respond to him.  They pull apart to breathe and Newt runs his fingers through her hair. “Bedroom?” He says, voice low and gruff and heat curls through her at the sound of it. She nods and closes her eyes as she feels the familiar tug of apparation pull them to the bedroom. 

When she opens her eyes again, she’s lying on their bed with Newt towering over her. He’s looking at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world and a few tears leak out of her eyes. 

He brushes them away and leans down to kiss her again. Their tongues flick over each other in a slow seductive dance and Tina’s breath hitches. Normally, their clothes melt away with the help of magic in a hurry to get to each other but Newt takes his time undressing her.  

He pulls her shirt over her head and his hand unclasps her bra. He cups her breasts in his hands, his mouth latching on one of her nipples before sucking hard. Tina gives a strangled gasp and her hand automatically goes to his head to pull him closer. He pulls away to turn his attention to her neck and Tina moans as he suckles on her pulse point. 

His hands unbutton her pants and he looks her in the eye as he tugs them off her. She shudders at the sheer want in his eyes and her hips automatically swivel upwards. Newt pulls down her undergarments and Tina inhales sharply as she feels cool air against her center. His eyes are still set on her as he sinks in between her legs and Tina feel herself getting wetter. 

“N-Newt.” She pleads in a whisper and her husband smiles mischievously at her before darting forward and licking a slow torturous stripe in-between her folds. Tina whimpers at the feeling and she hooks her legs around his neck. 

Like everything else he’s passionate about, Newt is an expert on how to drive her over the edge and his mouth suckles on her clit till she’s mewling in pleasure. It takes her a few seconds to realize that the pleading noise is coming from her lips and she ruts against Newt’s face harder. He’s not much better than she is, she can hear the soft moans and pants from his lips as he feasts on her. He thrusts two fingers into her and the tension coiling in the pit of her belly snaps. She topples over the edge with a drawn-out moan and Newt waits till she rides out her aftershocks against his hand. 

“Enough?” He asks, looking up at her from between her thighs and Tina frantically shakes her head.  

“More, please.” She whines. Newt is quick to get rid of his clothing and Tina eagerly wraps herself around him. Her hands drift over the expanse of his body as Newt gathers her in his arms. Her legs wrap around him and she sighs in pleasure as she feels him nudge at her entrance.  

With one smooth thrust, he fills her and Tina throws her head back against the bed. Newt groans as she flexes around him and he knows he’s not going to last long. “It’s okay. Let me feel you. Please.” Tina gasps as she undulates around him and Newt’s control snaps. 

He growls as his hips snap against hers. Tina pulls him down and their mouths clash in a passionate kiss.  Where their first kiss is soft and gentle, this is hard and demanding. Newt takes as much from her as she takes from him and she can feel him shaking around her.  

“Tina, fuck. I need-I need to-” Newt rasps out, his thrust become erratic.  

Tina nods. “Me too, love. Just a bit more. Please.” She groans, grinding against him. Newt leans down and latches on to her nipple. His teeth gently scrape over it before he sucks hard and that is enough to push her over the edge for the second time. She climaxes with a wail, pulling Newt down along with her. The duo ride out their mutual orgasms until they are both spent and Newt collapses on top of his wife.  

He slowly withdraws from her and Tina winces at the feeling. With a murmured spell, their mess is cleaned up and the sweat is wicked clean from their bodies. Newt holds her close to him and Tina lets herself relax in his arms. They sit in a comfortable silence and Newt occasionally places small, soft kisses on her skin. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Her voice breaks the silence that has settled between them and she feels Newt pull her even closer. 

“Why?” He asks in a tone that doesn’t betray his emotions and Tina closes her eyes. She knows what he’s asking. Why did she push him away? Why did she ignore his pain in favor of hiding hers? It’s hard to explain but she’ll try. He deserves that much. 

“To punish myself.” She whispers. “I’m her older sister, I’m supposed to look after her and I failed. I couldn’t even do that one simple task right and I...I pushed you away because I didn’t deserve to have someone care and look after me when I couldn’t do it for her.” 

A few seconds pass before he speaks up. “She made her own choices, the same as you made yours.” He begins but Tina shakes her head. 

“I knew she wanted to marry Jacob and I told her...I told her that I wouldn’t protect her if she broke the law.” She says, her eyes flooding with tears.  

“She left because of me-” 

“Tina.” Newt says but she barrels ahead because she  **needs**  to finally say this out loud. 

“She left because of me. Because I pushed her away.” Tina says in a broken whisper as more tears stream down her face.  

“I think she would have left regardless.” Newt says as he wipes away her tears. “No one makes the decision to join Grindelwald out of nowhere. If not then, it would have happened some other time. You have to forgive yourself, Tina.” 

She shakes her head because forgiveness is the last thing she deserves right now and Newt forces her to look at him. “You have to forgive yourself. I’ve said nothing because you know best how to deal with your sister but this needs to stop, my love.” Newt says fiercely as he cups her face.  

“The only person holding this against you is yourself.” Newt says and her bottom lip quivers. Her chest heaves in a sob and again, Newt holds her close to him. She clings to him and Newt whispers the phrases ‘Forgive yourself’ and ‘I forgive you’ until she cries herself into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

 

 _She’s watching as Queenie tortures Newt. She uses the_ _Cruciatus_ _curse on him till he’s frozen in pain, his mouth open in a soundless scream. “Queenie, please. Please Queenie, let him go!” She pleads but Queenie only looks at her with the same falsely sweet smile she’s known for._  

 _“_ _Oh,_ _don’t worry,_ _Teenie_ _. We haven’t forgotten you.” She says as Grindelwald materializes next to her. The duo creep closer to her and Tina opens her mouth to yell for help._  

 _“_ Tina wake up! Wake up!” 

Tina jolts awake and her hands lash out to protect herself. “Tina!” Newt yells and she finally realizes where she is.  

“You’re safe.” Newt says and Tina tries taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She back in her home with her husband. Queenie can’t get to her here. The fact that her sister has become the object of her nightmares makes her feel nauseous but she tries to push the thought away. There’ll be time to wallow in sadness later. 

“Dinner’s ready if you’re up to it.” Newt says gently and Tina nods. She hasn’t eaten in a while and her stomach is starting to grumble with hunger pangs. They have an informal dinner of a hearty stew with bread from Jacob’s bakery and the duo eat downstairs with Newt’s creatures.  

“I don’t know if Thes told you but when I looked into her head, I saw dragons.” Tina says lightly when she’d done with her food. Newt immediately turns his attention from the kelpie swimming in its enclosure to her. His eyes are wide with shock before narrowing in anger. 

“They’re not laying a fucking hand on those creatures if I have any say in it.” He begins and Tina places a soothing hand on his shoulder.  

“They won’t. Thes is putting in calls and I’m certain he doesn’t want them in Grindelwald’s hands any more than you do.” She says gently. 

“None of them care about these creatures-” 

“I do. Theseus is going to fight us every step of the way because he wants you away from this and to be honest, so do I but I’m with you on this.” Tina says softly. “I know that I’ve been a piece of work lately and have been rather unsupportive but I’m here for you. I can’t promise that I’ll never pull away from you but I will always come back to you, Newt. Always.” Newt cannot do anything except nod and Tina holds his gaze to help him understand that she means every word she says. 

“I love you.” He whispers to her and she returns his words. Newt leans forward to rest his head against her and they take a few seconds just to savor the other’s presence. For the first time in a while, Tina feels a ray of hope. They can get through this. No matter what happens, they’ll get through it together. 

They pull apart and Newt places a final kiss on her forehead before moving away to tend to the nifflers. Her mind goes to Theseus and she is reminded of the peculiar relationship between him and Director Graves.  

“Speaking of Theseus, are him and Percival Graves...close?” She asks delicately. Newt turns back in surprise.  

“There were once. They worked together during the war.” Newt states. “If you ask me, they did a whole lot more than just ‘work together’ but Thes seems insistent on denying it.” Tina snorts in surprise.  

“I never knew Thes was into men.” She said and Newt chuckles.  

“Oh, Theseus is into any and everything. Leta was the only one who successfully managed to hold him down.” Newt says and she laughs in surprise. The interactions between him and Director Graves is much clearer now and she feels glad that he’s managed to find some happiness after Leta. 

“Why are you asking?” Newt asks. “Walked in on him and Graves going at it?” Tina smacks him in indignation and Newt laughs out loud. It’s good to hear him laugh. She feels as though she hasn’t heard him this happy in ages and resolves to do more to hear him laugh more in the future. 

“If you must know, they just seemed...really close is all.” Tina says primly.  

“Oh, they’re definitely shagging.” Newt says with glee. “I can’t wait to finally be the one teasing him.” Tina rolls her eyes at their sibling rivalry and Newt ignores her in favor of laughing at the thought of his brother carrying on with Percival Graves of all people.  

The niffler darts away with something shiny and Newt scrambles to run after it. She giggles at the antics of her husband and she feels something in her heart lighten. The coming days are going to be hard but so long as she has her husband and his fantastic beasts, she’s certain she can take on anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I have no self-restraint when it comes to these two and I NEED Newtina fanfics based on the new movie in my life. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
